


Purgatory in Love

by SuperCorptrash13



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Calamity Jane - Freeform, F/F, Gangs, Love, one-shots(ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorptrash13/pseuds/SuperCorptrash13
Summary: Little oneshots prompted by people on tumblr and my own brain occasionaly.





	1. Calamity Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by thoughtsofabritishtwin on tumblr  
> Calamity Jane's reaction to Waverly coming around more often.

Waverly woke up that morning in a place she had begun to think of as home. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her made every morning the perfect way to wake up. It’s rare that Waverly wakes up before Nicole leaves the house in a rush, but today was Nicole’s day off and she was softly snoring next to her. Waverly rolls over to face Nicole and traces the lines on her face. That face that can never hide emotion and the one that she has the right to kiss whenever she wants. “You’re so beautiful, Nic. I love you.” She whispers at kisses Nicole’s forehead before wiggling out of her arms without waking her up. 

She stretches her body out and hears all the cracks of bones that sat dormant for too long. She sighs and puts her fuzzy slippers and robe on before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Calamity Jane is laying on the table and meows when she sees Waverly walk in the kitchen. Waverly walks around her to make her tea and Calamity just keeps meowing. “Do you want some attention, fluffball?” Calamity hops onto the counter next to her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Waverly laughs as she runs her fingers through the cat’s ginger fur feeling her purrs under her fingers. “You know you’re fur feels just like your mom’s hair.” She doesn’t get any response.

******  
Nicole woke up to the other side of the bed being cold. “Waves?” she says groggily sitting up slowly stretching. She sniffs and can smell the faint scent of her girlfriend’s favorite, peppermint tea. She must already be downstairs She thinks to herself before yawning and beginning the walk down the stairs. She makes it to the entry of the kitchen and the sight she sees makes her break out in the biggest smile she has ever worn. Waverly is sitting at the kitchen table with her tea in hand and Calamity Jane is laying next to her looking content.

“You know she never let any of my exes love on her like this.” Nicole says breaking the peaceful silence of the room.

Waverly turns around and smiles wide. “I didn’t know that. What does it mean?” She says wanting to hear Nicole’s honest response.

Nicole walks over to Waverly and puts her forehead on Waverly’s. “Maybe it means you’re special, but of course I already knew that”

“Oh does it really now” Waverly smiles cockily. 

“Definitely” Nicole smiles closing the distance between their lips and kissing her girlfriend sweetly. 

Suddenly a meow breaks them apart and Calamity is honest to god glaring at Nicole. “Hey cat I feed you. This is where you live. Don’t give me that attitude.” Nicole laughs as Waverly begins to pet Calamity again. 

“Oh it’s okay CJ I love you too.” Waverly says before smiling at Nicole making sure to keep petting the little furball in front of her.


	2. Haught Enterprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by gizmo-efg on tumblr
> 
> I always thought it would be fun to have Nicole be on the other side of the law and have her be a leader of some sort of gang.   
> She's super hardcore but obviously an absolute sweetheart when it comes to Waverley. They fall in love before Waves realizes what Nic does for a 'living' and they have to overcome that.  
> Happy endings only! Lol (of course).
> 
> action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a multiple part fic....I'm just putting it in this collection because I'm lazy.

Haught Enterprises was the largest company that ran out of the small town of Purgatory. It created jobs for most of the people in the town, but only a select few really know what was happening in the workings of the building. 

“How are the sales looking this week, Jer?” Nicole Haught, owner of the company, asked.

“The sales look great, but there are a lot of people leaving the company.” 

“What? Why?” Nicole asks frustrated.

“Saying they want to know what’s really going on and no one will tell them the truth.” Jeremy says slowly stepping away from the woman. 

“Are they starting to figure it out? Dad would kill me if I let them find out.” Nicole starts panicking. 

“I think they do Nic. The Revenants are being found out around town. One of them is bound to give up some info on this.”

Nicole sighed and put her head in her hands. “How do such idiots end up in our gang Jer? We really need to up our protocol.” Jeremy nods back at her not sure what to say. “Start putting up postings for jobs and I’ll start interviews.” 

“Actually there’s a girl here now. She’s Earp’s little sister.” 

“Earp? As in Wynonna Earp? As in why the hell is her sister interviewing for a job here.” Nicole says getting flustered. 

“Yes Wynonna Earp. She doesn’t know about the gang and she needs the money to save for school” Jeremy says laying a hand on his friend’s back. “Breathe dude. It’s fine.”

Nicole takes a few deep breathes and puts on her boss face “Alright send her into my office.” She watches Jeremy turn to walk out the door and grab the younger Earp. 

The ginger paced anxiously in front of her desk for a few minutes when she heard a soft knock at the door. “Come in” She said coldly as she sat in her chair. 

The door opened and the revealed a stunningly beautiful woman that deserved all of the love and praise of the world. The first thing Nicole laid eyes on was the soft curl of her luscious silky brunette hair. The taller woman just thought she could die and the last thing she did was run her fingers through her hair. Then her eyes landed on hazel ones and the longer she stared the more golden flakes she saw in them. And then lastly her lips. Those full pink lips and Nicole knew one day she was gonna kiss those lips and it was going to be everything to her. “Hello my name is Nicole Haught and you must be Earp’s younger sister.” Nicole said holding her hand out for Waverly to shake. 

The girl took her hand firmly “That’s me. My name is Waverly by the way.” Nicole knew right then. The face, the girl, the smile, the name. This is her dream girl and she was going to get her no matter what, but right now was for serious business related things. Relationships can come later. 

“Nice to meet you Waverly. So I see you have an interest in working here. Is there anything special you were thinking?” 

“Well I’m really good at history and computers and I’m like extra smart so I figured I could help catalog some of the older things into computers or help figure out when things were actually made.” Waverly says confidently.

“Okay Ms. Earp. What would you say your biggest weaknesses are.” 

“Well I have a really bad habit of getting stuck on things for long periods of time just getting lost in learning about it, but once someone tells me I snap right out of it.” 

Nicole blushes. Man this girl is perfect she thinks to herself. “Sounds interesting. Do you have anything that might conflict with your schedule should you be hired.” 

“Well no not really. I take care of Wynonna when she drinks a little much, but thats about it.” She laughs. Oh my she even laughs like an angel Nicole thinks as she stares at the younger girl in wonder. 

“Okay well. Welcome to Haught Enterprises Ms. Earp.” Nicole smiles at the brunette.

“Wait. Really? That’s it?” Waverly looks shocked, but a smile is creeping onto her face.

“What can I say. We’re quite shorthanded. Just head out the door and Jeremy will get you set up with all the details. I look forward to seeing you around Miss Earp.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Haught. and please just call me Waverly.” Waverly stands headed to the door.

“Then you better just call me Nicole.” The ginger hurries to the door and holds it open winking at the shorter girl on her way out. 

Damn she’s beautiful Nicole thinks as she leans against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr id-raather-be-meeee
> 
> As always leave kudos and comments! It'll really help!!

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at id-raather-be-meeee on tumblr anytime and leave kudos and comments so I can make my writing better! :)


End file.
